


Sephiroth in Lindblum

by Scriberat



Series: I Ship It Like FedEx: FF Edition [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Sephiroth is in Lindblum. Why? Because I need him there for a cursed pairing
Relationships: Sephiroth/Gysahl Green Vendor
Series: I Ship It Like FedEx: FF Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977952
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Sephiroth in Lindblum

**Author's Note:**

> take a metal bat and swing it at my head at high velocity please.

Sephiroth wandered through the strange city when his nose was assaulted by the worst smell he had encountered yet. He glared at the source of it and found long gysahl greens in a cart with a homely woman selling them. He strode over, curious about the offensive stench and moved to destroy the whole cart and be done with it.

"Ma'am, what are these atrocities?" he demanded.

"They're Gysahl Pickles," she said. "Would you like to try one?"

"I would not. They smell horrible."

"The worse they smell, the better they taste."

Sephiroth regarded the vile vegetables and narrowed his eyes. Would he really be done in by some pickled thing? No way.

He bought one and tried it.

"It is good," he said, blinking in surprise. When his gaze met the woman's again, he found himself equally surprised that she wasn't as homely as he had thought, and, in fact, had a certain charm about her.

"Isn't it? Take a couple more for the road. A handsome man like you needs to keep up his strength."

Sephiroth smiled at the compliment. "True enough. Then you ought to eat plenty, yourself. You must have a lot of chasers wearing you out."

"Nonsense! For a woman my age, there's no one looking at me in such a way."

"There is one." Sephiroth winked and strode away, acting cool to hide his blushing face.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna make a whole series of cursed fics


End file.
